Him
by Lilium Dragon Fang
Summary: T for swearing. Shizuru has been spending lots of time with him and the gang fears that Natsuki may be too lax about the boundaries of their relationship. AND my summary sucks. It is not what you think it is


Blessed be...

Hi~

Been a while since I posted anything at all. My other stories are sorta dead. WaterProof has forever drowned and sank to the bottom of my muse's _"uninspireable works_" ocean.

So here is a one shot that has been rolling around the meadows of my mind for a few days now. p.s. this is unbeta'd.

Summary: T for swearing.  
Shizuru has been spending lots of time with him and the gang fears that Natsuki may be too lax about the boundaries of their relationship. AND my summary sucks. It is not what you think it is

**-sxn-sxn-sxn-sxn-sxn-sxn-sxn-sxn-sxn-**

**Him~**

Shizuru's fingers pressed harder against his neck, making him growl and whimper at the same time. She slid her right hand up and down, fervently, with only one goal in mind: to make him produce the most beautiful sound ever, to make him sing in pain and scream in ecstasy, to convey her feelings through perfecting the art of drawing out his ultimate melody.

_'I have to do it faster,'_ she thought, _'that way i could make him explode into a very satisfying climax'._

A smirk crept upon her lips and she allowed herself to let go, driving her left hand faster than ever before, fingers memorizing every tremor, abruptly moving around his hard shaft. A shrill moan came out of him, ending his eruptive concerto.

She fell back onto the bed, energy drained. Droplets of sweat formed on her forehead, her hands almost numb from its previous movements. She looked to her side, smiled and very carefully hugged him.

**-sxn-sxn-sxn-sxn-sxn-sxn-sxn-sxn-sxn-**

"What the fuck, KUGA?" Yuuki Nao yelled in surprise. Sure she was as naughty as you think she is but hearing such extremes about their former kaichou getting it on was too much for her.

"Language, Nao!" Mai turned to the blunette, "This thing that Shizuru-san is doing, it's perfectly okay with you?" she inquired.

Natsuki just shrugged it off, "It's fine, I guess."

Having been likened to a wolf, the orange-haired girl was sure Natsuki was very possessive when it comes to matters concerning her lover, "Aren't you jealous of him?"

"Well, sort of, but I know that he'll never replace me. I know that Shizuru still loves me, despite him coming into the picture."

"That's BS, mutt."

Mai frowned, her face extremely distraught with the fact that her best friend allowing this kind of thing to continue. In her opinion, it wasn't healthy. For both parties concerned. Things could get out of hand and end in a very miserable way if this was not dealt with. "I never thought you would be okay with polygamy, especially with Shizuru-san."

The biker's eyes widened in shock, "Poly-what? What the hell are you talking about?"

Nao's eyebrows furrowed in frustration. She was just plain annoyed that she was involved in this intervention, "It's when you have multiple partners at one time, idiot. Geez, even I know what that means."

"I know that but I'm not... I'm not okay with it!" Natuski protested.

"But you just said-"

Green eyes glared at her two friends, "Said what? I didn't say anything like that!"

"That Shizuru-san is with that other guy right now."

"Guy? What guy? There's no guy involved!"

"Oh great. Now she's totally denying it. Can I kick her now, Mai?"

"No. Natsuki, I know it hurts but there's no use trying to deny it now. We're all still here for you, ok?", The busty orange-head positioned herself between the two green-eyed frenemies, "Also, we really thought that Shizuru-san is gayer than that gay thing from Gay Mountain, if you know what I mean."

"She still is! She the gay-est person I know."

"Uhm, correction mutt, bi. She's bi."

"She's not into men!"

"Oh yeah? Then who is this guy shes seeing?"

"Baka! There is no guy!"

Nao stomped her foot and waved her nail file about before poking Natsuki on the shoulder with it, "But you just told us, Kuga, in very graphic details, what she does to this man! Staining our very innoecent minds with her gropy hands all over him and stuff."

"Well, you really have to hold him to- wait a minute! You one-track minded pervs!"

With that, she hauled Mai and Nao over to her and Shizuru's apartment. When they stepped into the lover's apartment, they headed straight to the bedroom and there, they saw _'him'_.

Their former kaichou was asleep on the bed, over the lilac sheets, with her arm draped over his neck.

The eye twitching moment ensues for Mai and Nao.

It was Mai who gathered enough composure to ask, "That's him?"

"You guys are perverts", Natsuki raised an eyebrow, "You think I was talking about a guy?"

Right beside the former kaichou laid a light brown Stradivarius violin.

The blunette's eyes narrowed as she spoke, "By the way, pervs, his name is Strad."

**-fin-**

Please don't kill me.

-I am a vampire and reviews are blood. Feed me. :) -


End file.
